


Matter of Perspective

by eyeless_soul



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuala wants to destroy the human race. Can Nuada stop her? (This is my take on what would have happened if their roles in the movie had been reversed).</p><p>I would just like to thank Elemental_sorceress1, she gave me the idea when I was having writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemental_sorceress1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/gifts).



Nuada knew that his sister felt justified in her decision. She never trusted the ways of the humans; she knew that humans were sloppy, ruthless and not known for keeping their promises. Nuada knew that there would be no way that Nuada would just sit by and wait for the humans to screw up; he just wished that it wasn't going to end like this.

Nuada walked down the great hall to the sleeping chambers. Nuala had already met with her father and the Council. Everyone knew that in a few hours it was her intention to leave and not return, 'until her people needed her.' He walked into his room, knowing that would be where he would find her. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She wore a long, blue dress, he thought that she always looked so beautiful in blue; it was after all her colour. Just as his was always black. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to commit everything about her to his memory.

"Nuala, is this necessary?" He pleaded with her.

She sighed. She wished that her brother would understand. She was only doing what needed to be done. There was no way that she could just sit by and watch everything she loved be destroyed.

She leaned into her brother's touch. The last thing that she wanted to do was to cause her brother pain but she knew that it had to be done. "Nuada, I will not sit idly by. I shall leave and when the time is right I will return."

Nuada turned so that he was facing his sister. The look of determination that was on her face was the same look that he often gave right before he went into battle. He knew right then that it no longer mattered what he said. She had made up her mind and that was that.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over heart and he did the same to her. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that crying wouldn't solve anything. It wasn't that he thought that to cry was a sign of weakness; after all elves cried for many reasons. But he knew that he would not win this one. He realized that despite his efforts to control his tears they fell anyway, he knew this by the wetness on his face and the tear tracks marking Nuala's face.

With the hand that wasn't on his chest she wiped the tears from his face. "Nuada, I wish I could make you understand. I know that you think that I'm being ruthless, but I have to do this. You could come with me if you wish.'

Nuada shook his head. "There is no telling how long you will be gone. There is no telling if something would happen to Father in our absence. No, I must remain here." He let go of her and looked at her for what he assumed would be the last time in a long time.

She tossed her long blond hair over shoulder and nodded to her twin. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. She glanced out the window seeing the sun slowly disappear behind the trees, she knew that she would need the cover of darkness in order to leave the Unseen Realm unquestioned. Elves leaving, royalty or not (unless in a time of war) was unheard of and not welcomed. She opened the window, glanced at her brother and then jumped. The last memory that she would carry with her for the years ahead was the crushed, desperate look in Nuada's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuada sat in what had been the Council Chamber, eventually he grew tired of watching the leaves fall and he walked outside. Nuala had left decades ago and he missed her. When she first left he would sit outside in what had been her favourite tree and wait. In the first couple years every time he heard a woman's footsteps in the hall he would think that it was her. Or he would sit outside in her tree, the wind blowing through his hair and think of all the times as children they would whisper to one another and share their secrets. She always marveled (until she figured out later) how he always knew what her secrets were.

As the decades slipped away, like sand through his fingers, he'd realized that she had been serious. She was hiding somewhere, watching the humans slowly forget about elves, goblins, trolls, dwarves, and all of the other mystical creatures and along with them the ancient truce. Elves are not by their nature bitter creatures but Nuada knew that if all his sister was doing was watching; then the anger and hatred that she felt would consume her and turn her heart cold. He wiped away the tear that was rolling down his pale cheek. He was afraid of what he might be forced to do if that happened.

He fell asleep outside and dreamt of Nuala. In his dream she was standing in what had once been a field of wild flowers but was now a cement parking lot. She was in her blue dress, her hair blowing around her with her sword still in her hand. There were tears making their way down her face as she looked at the wasteland and for a long time neither of the spoke. She turned to him, her gaze cold.

"Is this what you and father wanted?"

He sat on the hard, unforgiving ground, feeling alone and defeated. He knew that there was nothing that he could say or do, she had been right.

Nuada awoke with a start; the dream (as it was when most elves dreamed) had been so vivid that he hadn't realized he was dreaming. He jumped from the tree and walked calmly towards the Council Chambers. He could feel that there was something happening and he had to figure out what that was.

As he entered the hall he was amazed to see Nuala standing there, her sword up against the Chamberlain's throat. Later, he would be ashamed to admit (even to himself) that his first thought was not of the Chamberlain's safety but how beautiful Nuala looked.

Nuala. He walked over to her as he spoke her name. As he spoke, he placed his hand on the blade of her upraised sword, knowing that she would not harm him.

She lowered her sword and handed it to her brother. Once her weapon was safely out of her reach, she hugged her brother. She held him more tightly then he had her the day that she announced that she would be leaving. After what seemed like forever she detached herself from their embrace.

"Will you be staying for good?"

She closed her eyes. She had seen the sadness in his eyes and heard the quiet desperation in his voice. She bet that if she would have placed her hand on his chest, over his heart; she would be able to feel the depression he carried. She also knew that there was a possibility that she would feel nothing; their father had tried ever since they were small, to shield Nuada's heart from her own. He had insisted that some part of themselves remain separate from the other.

"No, Nuada. There will be time there will be time to talk later. But right now I must go speak with father. I have a plan." As she walked towards the door, Nuada followed with a heavy heart. He knew that this was going to be the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuada sat in the Council Chamber; everything was quiet. He couldn't believe what she was going to do. He shook his head; she was so angry and bitter. He knew that she had fallen so far from the peaceful way of the elves. They were known as great warriors but that didn't mean that they went looking for trouble. What Nuala was up to was going to cause a lot of trouble and problems.

He walked outside and sat under his tree. There was a lot that he needed to do. He knew that she didn't know where to find The Golden Army and she'd killed the one man that might have been able to tell her. He knew that he would have to leave The Unseen Realm, his father once told him of a place, where secrets could be kept safe and seeing as Nuada had the last piece of the Crown of Bethmora and he also had the cylinder.

One night, not that long ago his father had walked into his room. Nuada had been sitting there, listening. He knew that Nuala was very far away but their link was strong enough that if he concentrated hard enough he could still pick up bits and pieces of her thoughts and actions. He knew that she was making her way to Queens, New York. What she hoped to find there even he didn't know. He also knew that she was angry. He shuddered, her anger to cloud her judgment. It was going to make her blind to all the damage that she would be the cause of. "Father." He stood and bowed slightly.

"Walk back inside with me Nuada. I need to speak with you but I wish to do so, in the safety of my house."

"As you wish." Nuada agreed with a nod.

They walked back to Nuada's room in silence. Nuada was curious as to what his father wanted to discuss with him and why he felt that it was so urgent. As they entered Nuada's room, King Balor's heart felt heavy; there was a lot that he would be laying on his son.

"Sit, my son. There is much to discuss and very little time to do so." Nuada nodded and sat down on his bed. He knew that whatever his father wanted to talk with him about, it must be important. It was very seldom that his father left the Council Chamber.

Nuada sat, intrigued by the fact that his father felt that this was so important that it warranted a personal visit. King Balor put his hand on Nuada's shoulder. "It is with a heavy heart that I tell you what I have learned. There is an ogre that lives just between the borders of our world and the human's domain. He tells me that there is word that Nuala has secretly declared war against the humans. He tells me that she is planning something so destructive; it could change things forever. So, it is up to you my son. Will you stop her?"

"Yes, Father. I will stop her; no matter what the cost."

His father nodded his approval; he had already known that no matter what he faced; he would be able to count on his son. He reached inside his robe and pulled out the black cylinder. "Your sister will be looking for this. You must not let her get it. My time here is almost finished; I can feel it. There is a place, The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, there are people there that will help keep you safe."

Nuada took the cylinder; turning it over in his hands; tracing the design with one long, delicate finger. Without so much as another gesture his father had left his room.

Nuada had known then, just as he did now that he would probably have to kill her. It was an event that he was not looking forward to but one that he knew had to happen. He had told his father that night that he would do what needed to be done and he meant it.

He left the Unseen Realm after reassuring his people that he would return. He headed towards the only place that he could think of, he knew that Nuala needed the map and she didn't know that he was in possession of it. If his plan failed he would still head to the one place that he knew he would be safe. He was hoping to head her off and kill her while she was at the Trolls Market. He knew that would be the end for him as well, he felt that it was a fitting enough place for him to take his last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

He had gone down to The Troll's Market, fully intent on finding her and ending this madness before the humans could even realize that there was anything going on. However, much to his disappointment the only thing that he found were rumours that she had been there. The more he thought of the situation that he was finding himself in; the bleaker it was starting to look. He knew that he only had one option left; he would have to go to The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. He was going to need some help and that was the only place that he knew of.

Hellboy was in the main room with Abe. Hellboy knew that there was something going on with Liz; he just had no idea what that was. Abe was trying to convince him that it was nothing that he should be overly concerned about. "Abe, I just think that there is another reason as to why she has been so off."

Abe shook his head. He knew what was going on with her, she had told him that she was pregnant but she had explained to him that she didn't want Hellboy to know; at least not yet. He thought that she was being ridiculous, in his line of thinking; if Hellboy was the father then he had a right to know. Liz had insisted that he keep it a secret for now. She had said that she would tell him (when the time was right) but she would decide when that was. He had agreed but that didn't mean that he liked it. Especially not now when Red seemed to be having self-doubts. Abe sighed; but a promise was a promise and this was one that he needed to keep.

It was at that point in the conversation that one of the security guards had come into the room. "Red? Abe? There is an elf in the hallway." Without further explanation he left the room.

Both men looked at each other, blinked and made their way to the main hallway. They didn't think much of the security guard's announcement; this wouldn't be the first time (or the last time) that a creature that they thought was extinct had appeared at their door.

Abe stopped in his tracks, from everything that he had heard and read; the elves had all but faded, but how could that be, when one was standing in their hallway. "I'm Abraham Sapien." As he approached the man, he realized in shock and awe that he was royalty.

The blond haired elf stood to his full height. "I'm Prince Nuada. I am here to seek refuge and assistance."

Hellboy shook his head; it was obvious to him that Abe was mesmerized by the prince. He could tell that the elf was unsteady on his feet; as soon as Nuada stepped towards them; he fainted. Hellboy had seen it coming and to the amazement of everyone in the room, he caught the prince before he hit the ground.

Nuada awoke in a matter of minutes. Red had just enough time to lay him on the couch in the main sitting room before he opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and was hit with a wave of dizziness that was so sudden and so severe that it forced him to lie back down. Abe stepped closer to where Nuada was lying. "Don't try to get up; you'll just faint again."

"I'm not concerned about that, the only thing that I am concerned with is my sister."

By then Liz and Manning had entered the room. "What on earth is that?" Manning asked stupidly as he pointed at the blond creature still struggling to sit up.

Liz shook her head, sometimes just when she thought that Manning's stupidity couldn't get any worse he would say something that would prove that it could.

Red walked over to Manning, almost as if he was going to throttle him. "Manning, he's an elf."

Nuada, not wanting to appear weak, forced himself to stand. Once the room seemed to stop spinning quite so much he walked over to where the two men were. "My name is prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor. My sister, Princess Nuala is planning to wage a war between our world and the humans. In order to do that she needs this," as he spoke he pulled from out of his belt a large golden diamond shape, "the final piece to the crown of Bethmora. As well as this canister, to tell here where The Golden Army can be found. She killed our father. She will not kill me but I require your help."

Abe was suddenly by the prince's side as once again he became unsteady on his feet. "He's exhausted and frightened. We have to help him."

Manning shook his head as he popped an antacid into his mouth. "I don't think that we can, not without clearance from Washington. Unless he just leave the crown piece and the map with us."

Nuada couldn't help but laugh, and the briefest of moments he understood why Nuala held the belief that the humans were better off dead. Even well meaning ones were so arrogant, ignorant and greedy that they felt as though they could protect something that was as old as the earth.

Manning glared at the laughing elf, if it were up to him, this creature would be locked away in their secret facility in Antarctica. "What is so funny?"

"I beg pardon and mean no disrespect but there is nothing you can do to stop her. If she were to come here, she would take what she wanted and she would not hesitate to end all of you." He sat on the couch as he spoke. He closed his eyes, blocking everything but the darkness out and listened for her. In a matter of seconds he felt her fingers in his hair and her breath upon his neck, almost as if she had been searching for him. "I suggest that whatever plan you decide upon, you decide quickly."

Liz sat next to Nuada. She had never seen an elf before, she had only heard of them and this was not the encounter that she had expected. "Why do you say that?"

"We're twins, we're linked. I know what she knows; we have been that way ever since we were children. The link is strong enough that if I concentrate hard enough I can feel her. I know that she is close to our location."

Liz put her hand on top of Nuada's as it rested on his lap; almost in a mother type way. As the skin of her hand touched the skin of his he smiled, she was pregnant; it was the demons baby and she was terrified. She loved him but she was worried. "You seem exhausted. You should sleep."

Nuada shook his head. They meant well but he knew that he wouldn't be safe with them. "No, not with Nuala on her way, and him," he pointed at Manning, "unsure if he was going to help me."

Hellboy moved so that he was standing in front of the prince, blocking Manning from his sight. "We'll help you. This isn't just your fight, if she wants a war with humanity she'll have to get through us first. And forcing yourself to work beyond exhaustion is never a good idea and if you're this tired you won't be of use to anyone."

Abe nodded in agreement. "Your highness, I think that at this point sleep would be more beneficial then waiting for the princess." Without waiting for his permission Hellboy picked up the elf and carried him up the stairs, to an unused bedroom. As soon as he put the prince down onto the bed, he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuala felt for her brother, reaching out with her mind, for a minute there was nothing; not even so much as a whisper of his name through the trees. Then she was suddenly hit with the beating of his heart, she could feel that he was afraid, it was radiating off of him in waves. She felt nauseous as she realized the thing that he was afraid of was her.

She shook her head, this wasn't the way that she had wanted things but she had gone too far and was in too deep to just drop her plans. She knew that in the end, she would have to do something about her brother. She didn't think that he would try to stop her or get in her way but that was a chance that she wasn't willing to take. She had to find a safe place where she would be able to keep her brother, somewhere where he wouldn't get hurt and where he couldn't escape.

She closed her eyes again and thought of her brother. She was going to use their link to find him or at the very least find the location of where he was. She knew that he had the knowledge as to where The Golden Army was located. She knew this because after she had killed her father and had somehow managed to lose track of her brother, she had returned to the Council Chamber. All of the guards were dead, she had seen to that personally. All of the Council members had sat, even though it was their custom to stand. A few of them were crying silently but for the most part, they were silent and distraught. Normally, she would show them the same kindness and respect as she would her own brother. She had, after all grew up with these elves but she was desperate. She walked over and grabbed Erudthea by the front of her robe.

Erudthea trembled. When Nuada came to her in the middle of the night, some nights back, she had known that something was terribly wrong. When he had told her through tears that he knew that his father was going to die, and that his father had given him the location of The Golden Army and that he was more terrified of his sister now, then he had been in his entire life, she had known that all of this was going to end badly. She held him in her arms and tried to soothe him. She had known both of the twins since they were infants, she had been like a mother to them, ever since theirs had faded. And she had known that sooner or later she would die protecting one, she just had no idea that her death would be at the hands of Nuala.

"Erudthea, I know that my father had somehow told my brother where to find The Golden Army. If you know the location, then I suggest that you tell me." She tightened the grip that she had on the material.

"I know nothing of what King Balor discussed with his son." She took a breath to calm her nerves and to keep her voice steady.

Nuala unsheathed her sword. "Do not make things so difficult. Do you know where he is heading?" It was irritating how she could catch his feelings and reasonings but nothing of his thoughts or his heart's desires. She was irritated with his because she always could before.

Erudthea shook her head. "I'm sorry Princess but you're on your own. She knew this was not what Nuala wanted to hear. Erudthea closed her eyes as she felt the icy touch of the blade against her neck. She just hoped that whatever Nuala was going to do, that it was done quickly.

"Would you die to protect my brother?" As she spoke, she pressed the blade ever so slightly into the tender flesh of Erudthea's neck.

The older elf closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She had guessed it would come to this she nodded. "I would and by the looks of things, I will."

Nuala nodded, raised her sword, "Good bye." As she spoke she sliced her blade straight across Erudthea's neck, separating the head from the rest of her body. As she wiped the blood off her blade using a section of the elder's robe; the final insult to the elf's death; she thought it was a waste. Erudthea didn't have to die, she could have saved herself but telling her what she needed to know. After that she had walked out of the Council Chamber.

So now, she thought of her brother; and the sadness that had been in his eyes the last time that she had seen him. She tried to focus on him the way he walked, the way his heart was always pure and usually beat in the same rhythm and in perfect sync with her own. For a moment all she could feel was his exhaustion and fear and she pitied him. This had to be frustrating for him. It hurt her that they were separated.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She sighed as she gathered the items that she would need for her journey. She finally knew where he was hiding out, and when she got there he was going to tell her everything that she needed to know. If he gave her a hard time she would make sure that he suffered for it. She didn't mind a little pain, if in the end she got the information that she needed.

She took one last look around the room and took a deep breath. Her heart was heavy with regret for all the blood that was on her hands but she knew that all she had killed had been necessary. As she left the Unseen Realm she had the nagging feeling that she would never be returning home.


	6. Chapter 6

It had already been decided that Nuada would be staying at the BPRD, where they would protect him as best as they could or until they figured out exactly what Nuala was planning. Manning didn't like that idea at all, as far as he was concerned they were government owned and government operated and that meant that there were rules they had to follow; they couldn't just take creatures in whenever they felt like it, whether they were royalty or not. But Hellboy had told him in no uncertain terms that the elf was staying with them and if Manning had a problem with that, he knew where the door was. Abe had been slightly surprised when there was no argument from Manning.

Nuada was in the room that Abe had told him he could stay in. He tried sleeping but his dreams were filled with nightmares and seeing how elvish dreams were always so vivid, he had no reason to want to go back to sleep. So now, he was just sitting in the dark, thinking. He had been pacing the room but that proved to be pointless. He had opted to sit on the window ledge as he stared out at the moon. He was so lost in thought that he never even noticed that Abe was standing in the doorway; watching him.

Abe stood, leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest. He watched as Nuada just sat there, his elvish features artistically bathed in moonlight. Abe decided right then and there, that despite what Hellboy said he was going to have to approach this situation very delicately. Hellboy was of the opinion that if you liked someone; you should just tell them. Abe shook his head at the audacity of it. Nuada was a prince, there was no way that he would be able to just tell him what was in his heart. This was something that had to be treated very carefully. He knew that Nuada could reject his advances; and as much as his heart would break as a result, he would respect the Prince's decision. As he stood in the doorway, musing over his own predicament, he saw a single tear fall from Nuada's eyes and slowly roll down the pale skin of his cheek. Although it was sad; Abe thought that it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Abe unconsciously cleared his throat and shifted his weight. This caused the prince to shift his body, so that he was still in the window but now he could see the door. He seemed shocked to see Abe standing there as he hastily wiped the tears from his face and struggled to regain his crumbling composure.

"I apologize, I did not hear you come in." Nuada was trying very hard to be the brave and strong elven prince that he knew he should be, knew that they expected him to be. He knew that the image he wanted to give the blue skinned creature was not what he was presenting himself as now, he briefly wondered why he was even trying.

Abe walked into the room and sat on the bed, it was the closest spot to where the elf was sitting. "You're frightened. I understand that. All I am going to say is that I am here if you need me." He reached over and put his hand on Nuada's shoulder, hoping to convey his concern. For a moment or two after the gesture he thought that the prince was going to tell him to leave. What he had been unprepared for was for the prince to leave his perch on the window and sit with him on the bed. When that happened, Abe didn't know what to do.

Nuada sat next to him, allowing Abe to put hs arm around him. He laid his head on Abe's shoulder and let the tears fall, silently from his eyes. Abe just sat there, gently rocking back and forth while holding the distraught prince. They didn't speak to each other and Abe wondered if he should try to break the silence. Just as he had mustered up enough courage to finally say something, he realized that the elf was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nuala finally knew where her brother was, and was fully intent on going there and demanding that he gave her what she required. She had no doubt that she would succeed; after all he was never very good at telling her no. She knew he disagreed with her, but in the end, seeing as their kind was slowly disappearing he would side with her (or so she hoped).

She stood in the entrance of the building; she was still outside as she had not dared enter the building as of yet. She had easily and quietly disposed of the guards, making sure that if she had been seen no one was left alive to sound off an alarm or shout out a warning. She had already decided that if it became necessary she would dispose of anyone inside as well.

She quickly scaled up the building using the drainpipe. She was certain that although using the front door would have been the easier choice of the two, entering through the front door would have attracted too much attention and raised her risk of being caught. None of these were good when you were sneaking around. As she scaled up the building she listened. As she crouched beneath his window once she found it, she could hear him talking to someone. Instead of going with her original plan of using his window to gain access to the rest of the building, she just crouched there and listened.

"I'm frightened. Her hatred for humans has clouded her mind. She will not listen to reason, she is determined to end them, at any cost; despite that enough blood has been spilt over man's quest for domination. She will stop at nothing to see them destroyed."

Nuala balanced very carefully so that she could see through the window. Her brother sat on the bed along side a blue creature. She marveled at how beautiful her brother looked, dressed in his usual red and black garments. She longed to touch his pale skin or run her fingers through his long blond hair. Any sort of physical contact to comfort him, to try to get him to see that her plan; although it was filled with death and destruction, was the only choice that they had for freedom. She watched as realization crossed his features. He could feel her. She knew that he would not be able to tell her thoughts or her hearts desires, they needed physical contact for that. All he could tell was that she was close.

"I don't understand, she is close. And yet she does not show herself. I don't know what she is waiting for but I don't like it." As he spoke he had begun to slowly lean on the other man. "I am tired and I am frightened. I just want it to end."

Abe couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew what waiting for the inevitable felt like and it was never fun. As he smoothed back Nuada's hair, he placed a kiss on the top of Nuada's head. He felt the prince finally relax. Abe leaned back so that his back was up against the headboard; he figured that the extra support for his back couldn't hurt.

Nuada scooted over so that he was curled up in Abe's lap. He placed a hand over Abe's chest, with his head resting comfortably on the blue man's shoulder. Abe listened to the prince sleep. He knew that as a general rule elves didn't sleep that much. But he knew that Nuada was suffering from nightmares; so any comfort he could offer the elf he was more than happy to do so.

Nuala jumped from her perch back to the ground. By the looks of things, it seemed to her that her brother had chosen a mate. She knew that if things went in her favour then they might get the chance. She wanted her brother to be happy, which was why she decided that if something happened and she had to place him in a secure facility she would make sure that the blue creature was put with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nuala sat in a tree, letting the wind blow through her hair. She was deep in thought, the last thing that she wanted to do was to cause her brother any more pain then she already had. She just wished that she could make him understand that what she was doing was to protect him, their species and what was left of their way of life.

But now she was second-guessing her own plan. She had felt his fear (something that she was growing increasingly aware of), but she had also felt the love that he had for the blue creature. She briefly wondered if she had been wrong, maybe the humans weren't as doomed as she thought. She sat in the tree, her knees up near her chest with her arms locked around them and waited.

Nuada on the other hand was nearly hysterical, or at least as hysterical as elves allow themselves to get. I can feel her she is close. I don't understand, this is the third or fourth time I have been able to feel her. I don't understand why she won't show herself or go forward with her plan."

Abe sat on the bed, with his hands resting in his lap as he watched the elven prince pace back and forth. He knew that Nuada was frightened, worried and nervous. "Prince Nuada, please sit down. I know that you are worried but pacing back and forth is not going to help."

Nuada took one last look out the window, almost as if he were communicating with an unseen force before sitting on the bed. He just wanted this to end; it was dragging on for much longer than what was necessary. To Abe's surprise, and without much warning Nuada yelled; seemingly at the window. "Come out and finish this now. Nuala you are a coward." Abe became alarmed as the prince started to shake with the force of his anger. He had always thought of elves as calm and rational creatures, but then again he had never dealt with twins before.

Nuada leaned against Abe's side, clearly exhausted. Abe knew that it wasn't physical exhaustion, it was mental and emotional. He knew that the anguish that the prince was feeling was taking its toll. Abe just sat there, rubbing Nuada's back gently as the prince sobbed. It was the quiet, broken hearted sobs of a soul who knew that they were about to lose everything.

Nuada didn't even bother to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. Abe just watched as the elf cried. It was heart breaking. He felt the need to protect him, he put his arm around the prince and placed a gentle kiss to his pale cheek. "I know that you don't think so but it'll be alright." Abe tried to be as soothing as possible.

"No, it won't. I know what she plans on doing. I know that one way or another I am going to end up dead. If she realizes that she is fighting a losing battle, she would rather destroy herself, and therefore me, then admit defeat and turn herself over to her enemies. It's over. For us, it's over before it ever got started." Nuada turned away from Abe and curled into a ball on the bed.

Abe put a hand on the elf's back and began to rub in small circles. "I know that it looks bleak but everything will be alright. I will protect you."

Nuada turned so that he was facing the blue creature. "How can you protect me knowing that she will just kill you?" The tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks; his hands were shaking as he placed them on Abe's shoulders. "I don't want you to die trying to protect me."

Abe placed another kiss on Nuada's forehead. "I would rather die then live without you."

Nuada smiled as he snuggled in closer. He didn't want to tell Abe that tomorrow she was coming. Tomorrow they would know whether the human race lived or was exterminated. He would let Abe have that night with him. "Stay with me tonight?"

Abe smiled, as he moved them both so that they were lying down. "As if you had to ask." He lay on his back with Nuada's head resting on his chest, Abe had locked his arms around the elf. He could feel the sadness coming off of the elf in waves. As soon as he felt Nuada settle he closed his eyes.

Nuada lay awake for a long time. He was mentally preparing himself for the day that lay ahead of him. He was an elven prince; a proud warrior and he would die like one. He would not beg, plead or bargain. He decided that if he was going to die, it would be with dignity. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace with everything for the first time since Nuala had come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Abe and Nuada awoke to sound of the alarm going off. The room was blinking with a red light. Abe was up seconds, "There's an intruder."

Nuada closed his eyes briefly. "It's Nuala, she's here." Nuada was trying as best as he could to not show his fear, he knew that if he was afraid and Abe picked up on that he would have an even harder time with face Nuala and dealing with his death. Nuada straightened out his clothes, tossed his long blond hair over his shoulder and exited the room. He didn't bother looking behind him but he knew that Abe was there; he found that just the knowledge that Abe was there gave him strength and comfort. He felt as though as long as Abe was with him, he could die or suffer horribly but still be happy.

As Nuada entered the main study he was slightly surprised to see Hellboy, Liz and Manning already there. He also didn't fail to notice the half a dozen security guards that were also in the room. He knew that they thought that they had a pretty good chance against her; he didn't want to be the one to tell them that they might as well sign, their own death certificates.

There was a gust a wind, and the windows flung open. Nuada shivered as he could feel her hands in his hair, lightly brushing across his face and resting on his chest. He turned so that he was facing Hellboy and Liz, "She's here."

Before anyone could respond, Nuala was behind her brother, her small dagger pressed against the tender flesh of his throat. It was clear to everyone in the room that she would think nothing of hurting Nuada in order to bend everyone into doing exactly what she wanted.

She looked coldly at Abe. Hellboy took a step towards them and she pushed the blade ever so slightly into his skin. He let a small whimper escape his throat and Hellboy backed off. "Now, I need the final crown piece. I know that my brother had it when he left the Unseen Realm. Nuada where is it?" He'd never seen her so cold.

"You will never find it. If you kill me, you kill yourself." He smiled slightly, there was no way that she would kill him right now.

Abe was looking at Hellboy waiting for him to make his move. He wasn't sure how long Nuala would tolerate them not telling her where the crown piece was. Nuala must have picked up on his worry; she turned her attentions on him and smiled. "Where is it Abraham?"

Nuada shook his head. "He will not tell you. Face it Nuala, your plan was faulty to begin with. And now you've destroyed our home, killed our father and for what? As it stands right now nothing. You have left us orphaned. I hope that you are proud of what you have done."

Nuala stopped; she seemed to be considering all of what her brother had said. She was surprised to feel her brother's determination and not his fear. She lowered her dagger and turned him so that they were facing each other. "Are you so foolish?"

Nuada grabbed her hand, and flattening it against his own, so they stood palm to palm with each other. He could feel her confusion, rage and frustration; just as she could feel his love, sympathy and compassion. Nuada wanted to try and make her understand that death, or complete genocide was not an option. He had to make her understand that they could peacefully co-exist.

"I am not foolish. I would rather fade then have you make a mockery of what's left. You've destroyed our peaceful existence, even if there was a way to salvage what we have left; it will never be the same. I wish that there was a way that we could go back and erase all of the bad that you have done, But unfortunately that's impossible. All that we can do is go back home, forget that humanity exists and try to rebuild what was lost. They will not bother us and in return we will leave them in peace." He was hoping that she could be reasoned with, he was hoping that no one would have to die. She stopped and just stared at her brother, everything that he said made sense. It all matched perfectly to the emotions that she was picking up from him. She was dumb-founded and she felt lost.

Hellboy had decided at that moment that he'd had enough. He understood that Abe didn't want anything to happen to the prince but at the same time, they had to do something about the princess. Hellboy was worried that if they let her go, she would resume her earlier plan. He wanted to let her go, it would have made his year if he could have just let Abe and the prince be together, but he knew that the chances of that happening were slim. He knew that above anything else the human race had to be protected. No one saw him get the tranquilizer gun and by the time that anyone realized that something had happened the damage was already done.

The princess was on the floor; a sedation dart in her back and the prince staggered forward and fell to his knees beside her. He was dizzy and suddenly very tired. "What have you done?"

Hellboy put the gun down. "I did what needed to be done. She's sleeping, not dead. And it's only until we can move her to a secure facility."

A tear slipped down Nuada's cheek. "So is this what we are to be reduced to? Locked up like a caged animal? I think we would rather fade."

Abe knelt down beside Nuada and held him close. He knew that this wasn't what he wanted but at the same time it was their only option. There would be no easy answer, no medium solution. "She will be cared for; she will just be kept away from the general population. This way you can stay with me."

Nuada leaned into Abe's comforting embrace. "This isn't the existence that I want for her, however she has made it impossible for me to do anything else." He touched her blond hair. "I'm sorry my sister, it is already done."

Hellboy nodded to a couple of the security guards and they picked her up. Liz gently brushed her hand down Abe's arm. "I know you don't think so but you're doing the right thing."

Nuada said nothing. He knew that the human's would never know just how close they came to complete and total extinction. Just before Nuala was picked up, Nuada went through the pockets in her dress and found the two pieces of the crown that she had. He handed the two pieces, along with his one piece, and the canister to Liz.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Nuada didn't even pause, "As long as it's in existence then there will always be the danger of someone else of royal blood finding the crown or the Golden Army or both. No, it must be done this way."

Liz nodded, telling him that she understood. In a couple of seconds she melted the crown and the canister down to nothing. The guards had picked up Nuala and carried her off.

Abe had noticed that after handing Liz the crown, Nuada had sat near the wall and was now silent. As Abe studied the prince he realized that Nuada was asleep. Abe laughed silently to himself, as he picked up the prince and carried him back to bed.


End file.
